


Bad Day/Good Day

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Days, Coffee, Embarrassment, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Fluff, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2019, Soft Natasha Romanov, embarrassing first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: While you’re having one of your worst days, Natasha is having one of her best.  Somewhere in the middle, you collide.





	Bad Day/Good Day

It was one of those days.  Your alarm hadn’t gone off which had meant you had to rush out of the house.  You had managed to have a shower first but you couldn’t get the water temperature quite right and something was affecting the water pressure so you were now sure there was still conditioner in your hair.

You hadn’t had time to get breakfast or even coffee before you’d had to start work.  It wasn’t long until your stomach was rumbling and you were feeling sluggish.  Nothing at work seemed to be going right either.  The phone wouldn’t stop ringing making it impossible to actually get any work done.  Not only that, but every call was either someone incredibly rude or a complete idiot.  Some of them were both.  By the time you were headed to lunch, you were hungry, tired and at the end of your tether.  You walked that tightrope of emotion where if just one more thing went wrong you were almost definitely going to burst into tears.

Natasha was having a perfect morning.  She’d gotten to have a sleep in.  That never happened.  Normally she had her alarm set to go off before the sun went up.  She’d go to the gym and work out before grabbing a smoothie and getting started with work.

That was on a good day when her work just revolved around paperwork and briefings.  On a bad day who knew what she was in for.  It was often bloody and painful.  Who’s blood and pain just depended on how far she was into the mission.

Today though… well, today she had nowhere she particularly needed to be.  There was no time she needed to get up and get the day started.  So she’d turned off her alarm and slept.

Normally her own internal body clock would get her up anyway, but today she’d slept in.  She’d woken up feeling rested.  Really fully rested.  She’d laid in bed for a little while after she’d woken, just enjoying how warm and cozy it was in there.  Eventually, she had gotten up.  She’d considered taking a shower but decided because she had nowhere she needed to be, she’d make it a bath.

She went all out.  Deep cleansing mud mask.  Pink cat shaped bath bomb that smelled like Jasmine and Ylang Ylang and spewed out stars once it got to the middle.  She wasn’t even sure why she had that.  Clint liked to buy her weird animal shaped things when he saw them.  She felt very glad for this one as she sunk down into the warm water and let it ease her muscles.

After her bath, she dressed in comfortable clothes and braided her hair then had her morning coffee and sat catching up on shows she had been recommended but never had time to watch.  She started with ‘The Good Place’ and soon became addicted.

At lunch, she decided she’d go out and get some sun.   She headed out to get lunch at the park.  Stopping at a cafe to get coffee and a panini.

It happened in slow motion.  You had just placed your order, a cup of sweetcorn chowder, a salad sandwich and a large latte, and moved to the side to wait.  There was a gorgeous and slightly familiar red-haired woman already collecting her own order at the counter.

It was like you could see what was going to happen before it did and yet you were completely unable to stop it.  She turned too quickly, completely unaware that there was a guy almost directly behind her, she managed to step to the side so she didn’t slam her hot cup of coffee into him.  Unfortunately, she then tripped over her own feet and her sandwich and coffee both slammed into your chest, quickly followed by her, before you both fell to the ground.

“Oh my god.  Oh my god.  I’m so sorry.”  She said scrambling back and looking you over.

The coffee was hot, but thankfully not scold your skin hot.  The man who had nearly worn the coffee grabbed some napkins and then hovered there not really wanting to pat you off, while two of the baristas came out to help you both.

You both got to your feet with people pawing at you to try and clean the coffee off your shirts.  “What is this day?”  You whined.

“I am so, so sorry.”  The redhead said.  “What can I do?”

You looked her over.  It was then you realized that the person who had just made your already completely shitty day much worse was Black Widow.  Part of you was completely confused at how this woman who was well known for how agile she was just face planted and dumped her lunch all over you.  The other part of you was really glad it happened that way and it hadn’t been you that spilled your coffee all over her.  This could at least end up being a story you told your children one day.  The other way around you might not live to tell the story to anyone.

“Let me pay for your lunch,”  Natasha said.

You blinked at her, still trying to process what just happened.  You were going to have to go home and change.  Which meant no real time for lunch.  If it came out now you could maybe eat it on the cab ride home.  Fuck.  A cab ride there and back.  You should have just called in sick.  Would have been as productive as you have been so far anyway.

“I - uh - I already paid.”  You stuttered.

She put her hand on your arm.  Natasha Romanoff - The Black Widow - just put her hand on your arm.  You thought you were about to have a completely out of body experience.  First, the Black Widow had fallen on you and doused you in coffee and egg salad and now she was touching you very tenderly on your arm.

“Then maybe I could buy you dinner?”  She said.

You blinked at her a few times.  Did she just ask you out?  Did Natasha Romanoff of the Avengers just ask you out for dinner?  This day was like a reverse roller coaster, all downs with a dizzying high that made you think you were going to pass out.  Either that or you were having some kind of breakdown and this was just some elaborate hallucination you were having.

“Wh- What?”  You said.

“Dinner?  Friday?  Can I take you out?”  She said.

“I - uh - yes.  Okay.”  You said.

“Well, can I get your number?”

You scrambled in your handbag and scribbled down your number and handed it to you.

“Okay.  I’ll text you and we can set it up.  I’m really sorry.”  She said.

“It’s okay.”  You said, smiling for the first time today.  “I think my day might finally be turning around.”


End file.
